<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Your Fears by Unnecessary_Phenomenon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445780">Love Your Fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnecessary_Phenomenon/pseuds/Unnecessary_Phenomenon'>Unnecessary_Phenomenon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I love the rain and so should you, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rain, Thunder - Freeform, fears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnecessary_Phenomenon/pseuds/Unnecessary_Phenomenon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki is convinced that the rain can't hurt her. He just has to convince her of the same thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi &amp; Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Your Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read in the rain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boom!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamaki jolted out of bed, ready to murder whoever made the clatter, only to realize it was thunder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haruhi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his phone off his nightstand, he leaped out of bed, not concerning himself with whatever ungodly hour of the night it was. There was a vague racket coming from one of the many rooms of the mansion, and he didn't bother to investigate. He needed to get to her apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Tamaki, I do believe it's 1 a.m. and most people consider that a time of rest. Might I question where you're headed? It is yet again a Sunday; there is no school." The lady ominously appeared before Tamaki, who suddenly realized he was still in pyjamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shima-san! I'm terribly sorry to have awakened you or anyone else for that matter, but I have some urgent matters to take care of!" He resumed his violent run for the door. Shima shook her head a little. "When will that boy grow up..." she muttered.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Drive like your life depends on it, good sir!" Tamaki's plethora of energy convinced the driver that he was not going to wiggle out of this one. What was this eccentric albeit insane kid going to do amidst a storm? He concluded that it was lack of sleep, and decided not to question the matter. In the back, Tamaki whipped out his phone and checked the forecast for Haruhi's neighbourhood. His fears were confirmed: this storm would hit in a matter of <em>minutes</em>. Frantically zooming through his contacts, he placed a call to her home unit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sweatdropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no! She might be hurt!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Critically injured!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she got so scared that she moved to Italy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HARUHI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO MOVE AWAY THERE'S STILL RAIN IN ITALY!" The driver looked mortified at the sudden outburst in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced at the yelling. "Tamaki senpai, what do you want? You do realize it's past 1 in the morning and I've got a test tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be at your house in five minutes! Hang on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked. "Please don't-" But he had already hung up. Her dad would kill him when he got back. Why was she still friends with him? She guiltily remembered the shatter of a green vase.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Tamaki nervously tittered as he saw the storm closing in behind the car. They managed to drive out of its reach but the clouds were rolling in quickly. He loved the rain, loved the storms, noises and all. In a way, he supposed, he loved Haruhi more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He audibly gasped when he realized what he just thought, and it sent him into a panicked frenzy once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Tamaki pulled up to her apartment complex in 5 minutes flat. She just thanked whatever God there was that there weren't neighbours to gawk at the car. She peered out the window, only to see that instead of a limo, he had driven in a very expensive-looking but reserved car. She turned back to the living room table to continue her study cramming and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOOM!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Tamaki tripped twice on the stairs, not bothering to let his body catch up. His feet noticeably picked up the pace at the first clap of thunder. There were too many stairs for his liking. The air started filling with the rainy scent that came with it, and he breathed in deeply to collect himself. The door was open. Why was the door open. Had she not locked it the night before? That wasn't safe in the slightest! Nevermind that at the moment, Tamaki cautiously stepped into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haruhi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haruhi!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A clap of thunder and a violent shriek from the cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He toed his shoes off and quickly padded to the cupboard. At first, he thought of opening it but resisted for some reason. Crouching by the small door, he leaned his back against the large dresser. He pulled his knees in the way she would be sitting right now. "Haruhi, would you mind coming out?" he spoke softly. Nothing happened for a few moments and she just shook. Then, hesitantly, she pushed open the door and peered out. Next to the door, she spotted Tamaki smiling warmly at her and reached out his hand. She felt pathetic but she didn't care at the moment. Taking the hand, they both stood up and subconsciously examined each other, both hyperaware that neither was dressed in actual clothes. Haruhi smiled a little at his bunny pyjamas, and he admired the adorable hoodie she had herself wrapped up in. Suddenly, he pulled her in for a warm embrace, remembering that this wasn't the first time they'd been here before. She stiffened a little but relaxed against his steady breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. This is why I'm friends with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you you don't have to be alone," he pulled back to beam at her. He thought for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haruhi," She looked up at him, brows furrowed. She hadn't stopped shaking completely, especially with the occasional thunder, but it significantly calmed down. She looked at his eyes, questioning him. "Do you trust me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked. "Unfortunately," she grumbled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamaki shook with silent laughter for a moment. "Then trust me for a minute." He took her hand and lead her out of the living room. They stopped at the front door where he shoved his shoes back on and motioned for her to put hers on. He reached for a nearby coat and folded it over his arm. Her hand gripped tightly onto his when he opened the door and a clasp of thunder and lightning lit up the sky. His hand left hers only to be swung around her shoulder in a protective manner. He took a step forward but his arm met some resistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I <em>can't.</em>" she bit out. "I can't be outside." Her voice shook ever so slightly and Tamaki knew he had to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. That's why we're going outside. C'mon, it'll be fun!" He smiled and Haruhi gave in to the smile. They spiralled up the stairs in silence, only their feet clanging with metal to make any noise. Haruhi paused before they reached the roof, it didn't have any overhead shelter. Sensing her unease, Tamaki swung the coat over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. They stepped into the rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clutched onto his shirt which was steadily starting to soak and his grip tightened around her once more. The rain was warm, surprisingly, and humid. Still, the wind gave it a gentle chill so she kept her coat on. She had to actively remind her lungs to function every few minutes or they'd cease their existence. Tears trickled down her cheek once she stepped into the rain, knowing it'd be impossible to tell with all the water already falling from the damned sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roof was plain, just the entrance to a staircase and a long metal railing surrounding the perimeter, but she shivered at the sight of it and the clear view of the darkening sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love the rain." Tamaki broke the silence. "I love storms. They're the rarest form of beauty yet, aside from you-" He winked at her. "My queen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. "Stop hosting me, why are we here?" She sounded desperate, even with the dripping sarcasm in her comment. "So you can share the beauty of the rain as well." She bit her lip a little. "You see, Haruhi, a lot of people hide from their fears, while others face them. But sometimes, it's better to <em>love</em> instead of <em>fear</em>. And the rain is such a beautiful thing, the ambience, the solace it provides, all you need to do is let it all in." She remained stiff by her side. He sighed and began stroking her hair. They were at the edge of the rooftop, looking out over the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sit long past the A.M. hours/ And relish the merciful peace you bless/ Thank you for the rest, / Even with my eyes wide open/ The complete submission I give/ So sorry that I can’t return your gifts / Thank you for the serene cliches / I paint the potent trepidation / And inspiration / And wholehearted wisdom / With a violent desire to be awake" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruhi looked at him in confusion and it dawned on her that he was reciting a poem. His voice was melodic, soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the metallic tang / That rings through the air / It calms me so / And you have no intention of letting me go / Thank you for your silence and sound / And understanding / When no one else will listen / Solaced by the moon / For sitting by me / The storm doesn’t judge / Doesn’t think / Doesn’t scream / It howls with the wind / The soothing words I need to hear / I owe a great debt / For the freedom you bless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a minute, she questioned whether or not she had the right guy. This was not the Tamaki she knew, well, he was exuberant, so maybe. She pierced his gaze with her eyes and tried to understand the cluster of nonsense he just uttered. It was beautiful nonsense, at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Storms aren't human," he continued. "They can't judge, or hate, or anything else we can do. They just thunder, and you can be sure that they are there for you." He smiled almost sadly this time. "My mother loved the rain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So did mine." She startled herself when she whispered words she never intended to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you should learn to love it too. It's an art, and once you get used to it, you just might find it relaxing. The metallic smell, the cool air, and the rapid pellets of water pouring, oh it's amazing!" He was jumpy once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't initially noticed, but her body had stopped shaking. "You're quite the poet, senpai. It was beautiful, but I didn't recognize it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, see, that was one I wrote. Ironically enough, it was for you. Though the thought of you being fearless is kinda horrifying." He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked over the edge of the roof together, and for the first time in years, Haruhi relaxed and listened to the storm, thunder and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she began to enjoy the cool drops on her face, and the wind blew stronger up here. She beamed, letting go of Tamaki's shirt and leaning against the rails. Deep breaths, deep breaths. And it was a drug, she decided. The blood laced scent was addicting, and she swayed with the wind. It was beautiful. She stared into the clouds and did what she always did while looking into someone's eyes: break them down into the most basic of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamaki knew that look; he'd gotten it countless times before. It was a look of love. 'She looked adorable!' was his only coherent thought as he stared at the heroine in front of her, who wouldn't ever really need him again. That was okay. He stepped closer, gaining her attention. She turned her face towards him, and before he knew what was happening, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened and panicked while his mind left his body for a brief minute. The air felt a little more electric, and he could swear he tasted blood. She pulled back, her blush hidden by the dark night sky, and simply whispered: "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamaki burned all his common sense and dipped down to capture her lips again. Slowly, his hand moved to the small of her back, while the other cupped her cheek. He smiled against the kiss, which immediately took her breath away. They pulled apart, acknowledging that the rain had drenched them both, but they didn't care. Haruhi turned her head out towards the city once more and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom, thank you for watching over me. Thank you for such amazing people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky roared in response. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>